Things No One Knows
by RBabe500
Summary: the tenchi in tokyo series in each character's eyes. plus little things i added 2 make it more interesting. first up, ryoko
1. Default Chapter

1 Disclaimer: I dun own ne of these characters…nope, not one of them……  
  
R&R peoplez! Lemme know wut u think (even if its bad) (please like it! ^_^) If I spell ne of their names wrong, lemme kno, k? btw, this is from ryoko's pov (pov is point of view for all u dumb ppl out there…lol…j/k)  
  
From the moment I saw Hotsuma, I knew we were meant to be together. He seemed to see into my soul. Don't get me wrong, I love Tenchi. I always will. But it seems like he's not sure whom HE loves. On our first and only date, I was sure he was going to want to be with me forever. That Sakuya girl seemed out of the picture. Then I saw them kiss. And I knew Tenchi would never TRULY be mine.  
  
I wanted to stay and try to win Tenchi back, but something in me was gone. Maybe it was my spirit to fight for him. When I saw him kiss Sakuya, I lost a part of myself. Up until that point, the idea that Tenchi would actually pick someone over me never crossed my mind. I figured we were destined to be together. But I guess I was wrong.  
  
Hotsuma was a change. He wasn't all goody-goody like Tenchi. He was running from the Space Police. He was like me. When he asked me to go with him and become his partner in crime, I was torn. All I could think about was Tenchi. Going with Hotsuma would mean giving up the fight for Tenchi for good. It would mean letting that little bitch Sakuya win. And you know what? I didn't care.  
  
I was a little cold to Hotsuma at first. I was just protecting myself. After my experience with Tenchi, I was kind of scared to let myself get close to anyone. But he never let up trying to get close to me. I must admit, he was quite cute. Not like Tenchi, of course. Tenchi just has that face that makes you love him from the beginning. But Hotsuma had something.  
  
Hotsuma had that look about him that made you like him. When he was happy, he would get this little smirk on his face that made you know he had big plans going on in his head even as he triumphed. His hair was an amazing golden color. When he turned his head, it would glisten in the light, sparkling in the sunshine like new gold coins fresh from the bank. It was mesmerizing, just like him.  
  
The first time I showed him that I actually did care about him was the time we almost got captured. He got shot in the arm and watching him, I was overcome with a need to help him. Kneeling beside him, I asked him if he was ok. He mearly smiled and said that he was glad I was finally treating him like his partner. Watching him that day being strong for me, I knew that I truly could finally care about him without worrying that he would desert me. I had no clue just how wrong I was.  
  
Several weeks later, after our hideout had been discovered thanks to those lying traitors Mihoshi and Kiyone, I was sitting in the tub, trying to wash away all my problems, all my fears. It wasn't working too well. Getting out of the tub, I wrapped a towel around me and walked to my room to get my clothes. I went in, dried my hair, and put on my clothes. As I was getting my belt, I stopped. I could feel someone's presence. I was being watched.  
  
I turned, anger in my eyes. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" I shouted to the seemingly empty room. No one came out from anywhere. I frowned, sure that someone was in the room. Yet I could no longer sense anyone. Still, someone had been there. Maybe still was. I turned back around to get my belt and was startled to see Hotsuma sitting on my bed.  
  
"So, you were the one watching me. A little perverted, even for you, isn't is, Hotsuma?" I said.  
  
"Now, now, Ryoko, don't be mad with me. After working with you for so long now, I couldn't help myself. I'm surprised you sensed me at all. Most people can't."  
  
I stared at him. Part of me knew to be angry with him for watching me, but another part of me didn't care. "Let him see me," I thought to myself. "It's not like he'll be disappointed with what he sees."  
  
Hotsuma walked over to where I was standing. Lifting his hand to my cheek, he caressed it gently, not only touching my cheek, but my soul as well. I closed my eyes, feeling a love for him I had only felt once before in my life, for Tenchi. "Can Hotsuma be the one for me?" I thought to myself. "Was I never meant for Tenchi?"  
  
"What are you thinking, Ryoko?" Hotsuma asked me. I shook my head.  
  
"It's not important," I replied. With a sudden impulse, I stood on my toes and kissed Hotsuma. It was a short kiss, but it got my point across. Smiling, Hotsuma pulled me close into a long, passionate kiss. Tenchi never even crossed my mind.  
  
Somehow, we ended up on my bed. I felt Hotsuma taking off my shirt and pants. Even though I knew it was wrong and that somewhere deep in my heart I didn't want to, I gave in.  
  
Sometime later, Hotsuma and I lay in bed resting. He kissed my cheek. I smiled. I knew that even though Hotsuma was not Tenchi, and never would be, for the moment, I was happy.  
  
Things got bad after that. Hotsuma and I could not get along. He picked some cold, barren planet for our new hideout. I hated it. I was as cold as the planet to him, brushing him aside and not caring about his feelings at all. I found myself missing Earth more and more every day. I thought back to my visit with Kiyone and Mihoshi and how much fun I had had. I thought of Earth and Ayeka and Sasami and Washu. I missed them. Yes, I even missed Ayeka. Most importantly though, I missed Tenchi.  
  
Taking a walk in the snow one day, I noticed my gem. It was all I had to remind me of Earth. It was glowing. "What does it mean?" I wondered to myself.  
  
When I got back to the hideout, I heard Hotsuma talking to someone. He was saying how awful I was. How he had started to truly like me, but now couldn't stand me. That was the final straw. I decided to go back to Earth. Of course, Hotsuma wouldn't have it. He tried to blow up the ship I was in. Thankfully, I wasn't in the ship at the time. I had gone back to get my pictures of Tenchi and me on our date.  
  
Any affection I had for Hotsuma was long gone. We fought a long battle in the snow. I had the upper hand, of course. But then something I never expected happened. He turned into this strange creature. Some animal with his features. He was hideous. He laughed at me, asking how I liked him now. I was appalled. "I slept with that thing?!?!" I said to myself. "I loved that thing?"  
  
I looked at him. I knew that he was not Hotsuma. Hotsuma was a man who, in my mind no longer existed. This was just some creature that had to be eliminated. I did what I had to do. And you know what? It felt as bad as if I'd killed Tenchi. 


	2. Haunting My Dreams

Ok, I changed the idea of this fic….i was gonna make it about how each character viewed the events of Tenchi in Tokyo, but I haven't seen the series in a while and I forget most of what happens to everyone except tenchi, sakuya, and ryoko…….soooooo I changed the idea. For now, I'm keeping the story from ryoko's point of view. This chapter is things that occur after Techi in Tokyo……but I'm gonna add some flashbacks from other characters revealing stuff…….so ya kno, I'm tryin here…..lol…o, and I never saw the last like, 3 episodes of Tenchi in Tokyo, so I don't know exactly what happened….so stuff might be different k? pretend u never saw the last 3 episodes, ok???? lol….kk, R&R…..^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own any of these characters, nor the concept of Tenchi in Tokyo…blah blah blah….course, I wouldn't mind owning Hotsuma…….;) lol  
  
It's already been a month since Tenchi defeated Yugi and I killed Hotsuma. Things are pretty much back to normal. All of us are back in the Masaki house. We've pretty much decided that from now on, we have to stick together. Even Ayeka and I agreed on that issue.  
  
Ayeka and me……that's one thing atleast that's changed. Her and I don't fight over Tenchi any more. She still hangs on him, don't get me wrong. But I've given up on him. And it's not only because I saw him kiss Sakuya. I mean, sure, seeing him kiss her like that ripped my soul in half, but that isn't the main reason. The main reason is Hotsuma.  
  
Hotsuma haunts my dreams every night. Every night when I close my eyes, his face floats behind my eyelids. He invades my dreams, and turns them into nightmares. He always appears as a human though, never as that horrible creature he turned into the day I killed him.  
  
In every dream, he always says the same things.  
  
"Why Ryoko, why?"  
  
"I loved you, Ryoko. Why did you kill me?"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, nor did I ever want to try to kill you. But I had to obey my orders from Yugi."  
  
"Ryoko, I need you back. Come back to me, Ryoko, come back to me."  
  
"I will come for you, Ryoko. It isn't over yet. You will love me again, and regret the day you killed me"  
  
Sometimes when I wake up, I am sure that I wasn't dreaming, and that he really was there with me, whispering those things in my ear. I know it's impossible, seeing as how I killed him, but the feeling is so strong sometimes. Somehow, a part of me thinks that I never really killed him, just damaged him. That he still is out there, and wants me. A part of me even thinks that at one time, he truly did love me. That the only reason he ever tried to kill me was because Yugi forced him to. But I brush that theory aside, and remind myself that I killed him. And remind myself that if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
After one of my nightmares, the only thing I can do to calm down and relax is to go and watch the lake. Outside of the Masaki household, past the shrine, is a large area of trees surrounding a lake. I have claimed the tallest tree as my own. It has a large branch growing out of its side, and when you sit on it, you get the most perfect view of the lake. After one of my nightmares, watching the lake is all I have left to do.  
  
Lakes are amazing things. They're so calm and peaceful. The water almost never stirs. I say almost because if you were to throw a rock in the lake, the silence and serenity of the lake would be disrupted. Ripples would form, spreading throughout the entire lake. It would take a while for the stillness to completely come back.  
  
When you think about it, lakes are a lot like people. We're all so calm until someone throws in a rock and messes things up. For me, Hotsuma was that rock. 


End file.
